Ruin and Salvation Are Two Different Things
Ruin and Salvation Are Two Different Things '(often shortened as "Ruin and Salvation") is the sixth full-length studio album by the alternative metal act Osmosis. Released through Century Media Records on October 26, 2010, this album is considered to have the longest songs recorded in Osmosis' history. ''Ruin and Salvation has gotten universal acclaim; critics welcomed the return of original drummer Corey Farrell, lauded the fierce production of the CD, and praised Simmer's vocals, citing them to be an "unusual amalgamation of Kyo and Trent Reznor's lovechild". They have, however, frequently criticized the abundance of drawn-out tracks and, once again, the inaccessibility of a few tracks. Music The band's frontman, Marco Simmer, stated in an interview that for Ruin and Salvation, Osmosis wanted to create an album with the following emotions: perverted, maniacal, gentle, upbeat, and depression. So to speak, this album is said to be the band's most experimental (chaotic, to some extent) release, having included elements of reggae, grindcore, jazz, math rock, emo, polka, and chiptune. During the listening party of Ruin and Salvation, Simmer spoke out the following statement to Osmosis fans everywhere: '"Yo yo yo, Osmoroids! As some of you may know, our fucking new album, Ruin and Salvation Are Two Different Things, has finally been released to the public! Regarding the content of the CD, the boys and I attempted to make this a really unaccessible record... more unaccessible than our older stuff. On some of the songs, we even hop from genre to genre, kinda like '''Mr. Bungle. But we just wanna tell you one other thing: we have our very own genre, and it's called... Osmosis!"' Track listing #"Casshern's Going to Hell for This" - 5:37 #"Do Weapons Get Indigestion When Devouring Souls?" - 7:26 #"Hueco Mundo = Mexico" - 6:12 #"Shonen Jump's for the Birds" - 4:47 #"Godzilla or Gojira" - 1:05 #"As a Star, You Really Can't Be Lucky" - 7:53 #"Tenchi, We Have a Solution" - 9:21 #"Peter Griffin" - 8:08 #"Feed the Bears" - 2:39 #"I'll Show You What This Badass Mother Can Do" - 6:34 #"Quick! Hookshot the Skull Kid!" - 9:50 #"This Is Unforgivable" - 0:27 Notes *''Ruin and Salvation ''is the first album to have Corey Farrell on drums since 1996's I'll Have You Know. *It is the last Osmosis record to be released under the Century Media label; although a greatest hits album, Our Priority is Osmosis, came out two months after, under the same company. *This release contained the following samples that were taken from media: **"Rocket Man" by Elton John **Lucky Star **"Tornado" by Mindless Self Indulgence **Pulp Fiction **Saw Personnel Osmosis *Marco Simmer - Lead vocals, keyboards, samples, turntables, co-producer *Shawn Lorelei - Lead guitar, co-producer *Ash Beale - Bass guitar, co-producer *Phoenix Riviera - Rhythm guitar, alto saxophone, backing vocals, beatboxing on track 3, sitar on track 11, co-producer *Corey Farrell - Drums, percussion, co-producer Additional credits *John Zorn - Producer, mastering, recording engineer *Bruce Nazarrian - Mixing *Les Claypool - Engineering *Brendan O'Brien - Additional mastering *Tommy D. - programming *Don C. Taylor - editing *Orion Landau - artwork Music videos *''Hueco Mundo = Mexico; ''Jamie Thraves Music video information Hueco Mundo = Mexico *Directed by Jamie Thraves. The music video depicts an old man, who is paralyzed from the waist down. After waking up at a place where the sun is non-existent, he tries to make his way to Teotihuacan in search of a spirit who has been said to grant those unfortunate immortality. While rushing to the city, several poisonous frogs, gigantic drinking birds, white panthers, and a realistic-looking Phanto attempt to capture the elderly male and brainwash him. During the climax of the song, the sky constantly turns different colors as Satan himself rises from the ground and attacks the man with brute force. Near the end of the video, the old man suddenly witnesses flashbacks revolving around the death of his niece, resulting in him wiping out all of Mexico. Similar with Osmosis' video for "Kill Everyone You Love", the band does not appear anywhere throughout it. Details *Released: October 26, 2010 *Genre: Alternative metal, avant-garde metal, stoner rock, gothic metal, rap metal, experimental rock *Label: Century Media *Producer: John Zorn and Osmosis Category:Osmosis Category:Releases Category:Studio Category:Century Media Records